


The Replacement

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tentoo literally making a friend, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose comes home from a long assignment away from the Doctor only to discover he's literally made a new friend.





	The Replacement

Three days she had been gone, but it felt more like three years. Rose wasn’t too keen on extended missions without the Doctor by her side. But didn’t he have to go and catch her brother’s cold and medical refused to give him clearance to join Rose’s team. She could tell how absolutely livid he was with the situation. Taking orders had never been his strong suit. But during the eighteen months he’d spent working with UNIT he had finally learned to control hid Donna-eque temper and yielded to their decision. Rose had tried to refuse to go, but the Doctor urged her to go. The situation was critical, and he knew the mission would fail and the entire planet would be in peril if she didn’t go.

Turned out he was right. Rose had been the only one able to negotiate peace with the invading aliens. It was a long and tedious process as, and the talks dragged on and on as these aliens were quite stubborn. Finally, they were able to come to an agreement that everyone was happy with and Rose was able to return home.

She was incredibly anxious to see the Doctor again. The aliens had demanded so much attention, and Rose had only been able to fire off a handful of texts to her own attention starved alien.

It was early evening when her zeppelin landed back in London and after a quick stop at their favourite Chinese takeaway Rose arrived back home. She was hardly surprised the flat was a mess. Their toaster had been completely dismantled, and so had many other small appliances.

“Doctor?” She called out not seeing him in the kitchen or lounge, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice that he hadn’t come to greet her at the door. She was in desperate need of one of his almost too tight hugs and a good snog.

“Rose?” His voice filtered out from their spare room which had pretty much been transformed into a small workshop. “Hang on a minute, love. I’ll be right there.” Despite her growing frustration she couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice, the small term of endearment warming her heart. She toed off her shoes, hung her coat by the door and was just about to start clearing a space on the coffee table to dish out their dinner when she caught movement in the corner of her eye accompanied by the sound of a small motor.

“Mistress!” A familiar computerised voice called out to her and Rose gasped at the small metal dog-like robot that rolled up to her.

“K-9?!?” Rose cried in complete disbelief.

“Affirmative.” The little tin dog replied. The Doctor finally strolled into the lounge with a huge grin on his face.

“Surprise!” The Doctor was practically bouncing with excitement.

“I don’t believe it. Three days is all that it took to replace me?” Rose crossed her arms over her chest in mock exasperation and cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor. His smile remained in place as he shrugged.

“Got a bit lonely.” He sighed as he walked up to her. “Being stuck in quarantine for a little sniffle with no one to talk to isn’t my idea of fun after all. One has to make friends somehow. Literally in my case.” Rose shook her head fondly at him finally cracking a smile as he bundled her into a hug. “But actually replacing you? Now that’s impossible.”

“Master, I calculate you would only need a small amount of Mistress Rose’s DNA in order to begin the cloning process.” Supplied K-9, “However the probability that facsimile would behave in the same manner of Mistress Rose are near zero percent.” Rose burst out laughing then. Leave it to her daft Doctor to build another K-9 out of spare parts. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s lips.

“And you can’t do  _ that _ with K-9 either.” She whispered.

“Correct, Mistress. I lack a mouth in which to kiss.” K-9 put in. Rose extractated herself from the Doctor’s arms and crouched down next to their new robotic pet and patted his head.

“He wees on the carpet, you’re sleeping on the sofa.” She shot the Doctor a meaningful look. 


End file.
